That Which Has Changed
by Suma Akila
Summary: That which is, can be not. That which is known, can be strange. That which is beautiful, can be ugly. That which is loved, can be hated. Rated M for future content. SasuNaru. Mix between real Naruto and my own events. Minor/Major OOCness. EXPLICIT MATER.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Naruto or any characters seen in the anime/manga.**

That Which Has Changed

Prologue

_"Saaaa-kuuuu-raaaaaaa!"_

_Loud. Obnoxious. Devoid of any self appreciation. Of course._

_Twin low hanging pink pig tails, caught low at the base of her neck, sway as she turns to look over her shoulder, oval face puckering into a disgruntled scowl as her green-blue eyes land on the blur of orange and black currently headed her way. She takes a deep breath and easily side steps his surprise attack, narrowly avoiding the outstretched arms and goofily grinning male as he tries to hug her. His form flails for a moment where she should be and falls to the ground in a heap, stirring up dirt and dust with a not so flattering grunt. There is a moment of blissful silence before he jumps up again, bright blonde hair sticking out in all different directions, and intense blue eyes sparkling with mischief and fun._

_"What are you doing, Naruto?" Her voice slips out in disapproval, one hand moving to rest on her hips, long bangs framing her features as she levels those annoyed eyes on the hyperactive man. He laughs, putting one hand behind his head as he tries to think of a good enough excuse for her. Not coming up with one he shrugs and looks around._

_"Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura inhales a deep breath and then lets it out in exasperation, but she cant help but offer Naruto that small accepting smile of hers even as she begins walking again, easily allowing him to fall into step next to her._

_"I'm going to-"_

With a sharp gasp and a small sound of resentment, the pink haired female sits up in her bed, a small trickle of sweat falling down the side of her face as she stares blankly into space, her eyes unfocused. That dream again. It couldn't leave her alone. Not now, probably not ever.

She bites down on her lip and slowly rolls out of her bed, padding towards the kitchen. Once there, instead of doing anything, she places her hands on the counter top and closes her eyes, bowing her head in the darkness, long pink hair slipping over her shoulders to curtain her face, even though there is no one around to hide it from.

But there, in the darkness, she is sure that she can hear Naruto's laugh as a single tear trickles down her cheek to fall soundlessly against the counter top.

….

Black eyes framed in thick lashes and accompanied by a slender face hold an expression that could rival that of a stone statue, blank and utterly emotionless. Framed by feathery raven black accentuated only by pale, flawless skin, the figure stands upon a rooftop, unmoving.

Black shorts end knee length, brushing against his limbs as the wind riles up and blows in frustration, but he does not stir. Bare feet don't feel the bite of the roof, bare expanse of his sculpted torso does not flinch from the cold drops of the storm that has just begun.

Arms hang limply at his sides, seemingly useless but far from being so. Dark eyes close slowly, face tilting up to welcome the rain as it begins to pelt down harder against his flesh, punishing him in the way of nature, and he allows it. A flash of lightning skirts across the sky and the rumble of thunder growls accusingly in his ears.

After a while, he is gone, flowing away just like the calm night had before the rain.

….

Review? Yes, no? Maybe so? Doesn't really matter. Short prologue, meant to capture your attention. Doesn't really matter if it did or didn't. Hope you enjoy, don't really care if you don't. :-) Har Har.


	2. That Silence Which Chokes

**Thank you DreamBeamz. You've always been my favorite, even from long, long ago. Sleep groggy and beer tipsy, here I go again. Enjoy.**

That Which Has Changed

Chapter One

That Silence Which Chokes

Blazing emerald green narrows against the onslaught of heat radiating from the stirring sand beneath his sandaled feet, a flutter of red fabric rising in front of a still face. Dark black lining his eyes give the scowl a more prominent effect, and if it were directed at any particular person they would be sure to cringe away.

Fiery red caresses a strong forehead, hinting at the symbol tattooed upon the side of his head. Eyebrows curl downwards in their middle into that tell-tale scowl, jaw muscles ticking as he clenches his teeth behind those down turned lips. Any other wouldn't dare to approach him, but then, -she- isn't necessarily just any other.

Blonde hair thrown into ridiculously positioned hairdo, bangs sweeping the sides of her thinly arched eyebrows. Dark blues focus in on him, narrowing just the slightest bit in anticipation and a hint of worry. Her thin stature does not hide her tenseness, and she is unhesitant to speak her mind.

Her voice barely carries to him, interrupting his thoughts, dragging him from an inner monologue that perhaps is more important than what she has to say. He looks slowly over his shoulder at her, glare slanting his sharp eyes in a daring way, but he does not interrupt her words.

"I think you should reconsider your decision." Blunt, to the point. Just as he expects her and everyone else around him to be. There is no use in skirting delicately around a subject, because that only led to misinterpretation of what is really being said.

He continues to look at her for a moment before turning his eyes away once more, the cloth wrapped around his neck fluttering once more as he looks out over his village, seemingly emotionless. Yes, it isn't the brightest thing to do in the world, he knows this. But he couldn't just ignore it. Not after everything. Never after that.

So he says nothing in response, her breath coming out in a huff at his obvious dismissal of her advice. She speaks up again, a slight tone in her voice that betrays her urgency. "You haven't even consulted the counsel. If they were to find out that you-"

She never finishes her sentence, because he turns around slowly to face her, moving forward slowly in that methodical way that is purely him, no mistake. He stops beside her, her still facing forward and him facing the doorway which she had appeared from. He is silent, for a moment, before speaking precisely and clearly, and deathly quiet.

"The counsel does not make decisions for me. I am the Kazekage of this Village. Do not forget." And with that, he proceeds, his gait languid and uncaring for the concern that rests deep in her chest. She turns to watch him go, features only slightly pained, and she closes her eyes once he is out of sight.

"Understood, Gaara."

He melted from seemingly nowhere to stand beside her, looking to the doorway as well as the silence stretches between them, the only clue that the conversation had not gone well on her end. He slants his eyes sidelong at her, dark gaze unreadable, voice falling out easily and not at all judgementle.

"Temari, don't blame yourself. You know better than anyone that his decisions are final." Her eyes turn on him, taking in the purple markings adorning his features, the black outfit he's wearing a testament that he had just returned from some business.

She takes another deep breath and lets it out in a deep, prolonged sigh before nodding and gesturing for him to follow her. The two of them disappear, brother and sister of the Kazekage leaving the fate of the village in their little brothers' hands.

…..

Hmm. I wonder. Such tragedy, such angst, such…. OMG WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! :-) Thanks for reading. Hope you are confused and intrigued. If not, oh well. Please review.


	3. That Finality Which Derails

Still a bit tipsy, so I decided to write another chapter. You can ask any questions that you want. If your wondering what I'm listening to as I'm writing, it's a song called Swallow by Oomph. Pretty good, in my opinion. Anyways, enjoy if you can.

That Which Has Changed

Chapter Two

That Finality Which Derails

"No." Flat, decisive, final. The answer is not what she had been wanting, but highly expected from the dark haired male in front of her. Her eyes twitch, their usual caramel brown color darkening a bit in her pinkish pale face, a testament to her lessening patience. Pale pink lips slip into a dissatisfied frown, one eyebrow arching in response to his defiance.

She moves her gaze slowly to the pink haired female that stands to his left and a bit back, whose own gaze is stubbornly locked on the floor as her team mate refuses her offer. Such a bother, that the male would presume that he could just back out silently without her putting up a fight. And damned the other little brat for not speaking up and retaliating against his obvious dislike. The girl should know better.

She leans her head to the side, dirty blond hair shifting over her face as she considers the two before her. Sure, it is extremely cruel for her to lash out at them and suggest her ideas, but she has no other choice. That and she needs them where she wants to put them. Even Sai would be a great addition, considering. Though him currently out on recon has her options limited, and her time is running short.

So, without pausing, she slides those dangerous orbs back to him, her browns clashing with the hateful onyx sent her way. She stands, slowly, her tall lanky frame tight with anxiety and finality. Her voice is hard when she finally speaks, arms crossing under her ample chest, tone leaving little room for argument.

"This decision is final. The offer was given only out of courtesy, but the result will be the same regardless of what you want. Do I make myself clear?" The woman holds her breath, not out of fear or anticipation, but in acknowledgement that no matter what they said they knew that they were caught in her web. Despite this, the pink haired femme, so reminiscent of her own youth and even mirroring her own hairstyle, speaks up first. Her voice is soft, accepting, and calm as always.

"As you wish, Lady Hokage." Her eyes remain downcast, refusing to meet those of her own sensei. That is to be expected, though. Regardless of how the Anubi are regarded as the elite class, those anywhere close to the reality of their missions would not be pleased to join them, regardless of their association and dedication to the village.

He is silent for the longest time, glaring and clenching his jaw in unrequited anger. It is also to be expected. There is no other course of action for him. Without waiting to be dismissed he turns his back to her and moves towards the door, pausing only when he has it open and is halfway through. His voice is hard, blank, and condescending all at once.

"As you wish, _Hokage_." The title is spit out in disgust, unwavering in his personal opinion. She cannot blame him for his hatred of everything, though, for it is to be expected no matter what. She watches as the door closes behind him, eyes falling down to the paperwork on her desk and not even acknowledging that the female had remained.

After a while, however, the silence is broken by her soft voice. "Lady Hokage, do you really believe this to be the right course of action?"

Another long stretch of silence where it would almost seem as if the woman herself would not answer the posed question. She ponders to herself. Is this the right course of action? Intriguing question, in and of itself. But she can't really answer honestly, for that would go against everything. Every carefully laid plan, every calculated movement.

Is it the best? _No_, she answers herself honestly, _it most likely isn't_. It most likely wasn't five years ago either. But there is nothing to be said or done about it now. Now they just had to believe in her and her final word.

With that in mind she looks up at the other female in the room, noting the anxiety in her eyes, and offers the smallest of smiles as sits back down and brings her hands together in front of her face, fingers interlacing and gaze stoic and sure.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Everything will be fine. I trust in you and Sasuke's ability to lead. The Anbu are short three captains, and Team 7 are the first ones who come to mind whenever I think of possible candidates. I will inform Sai when he returns. For now, rest. I will summon you when your first mission arrives."

With that, Sakura inclines her head, and turns to exit, knowing that Lady Tsunade would not fault her for not giving a proper goodbye.

….

Again, review if you want to, don't really care if you don't. :-)


	4. That Which Is Taboo

**Luff to DreamBeamz as always! 3**

That Which Has Changed

Chapter Three

That Which Is Taboo

A loud, raucous, unrestrained fit of laughter is heard from deep within the ramen shop, drifting out in amused guffaws of disbelief. It dies down slowly, passing villagers eyeballing the entrance flaps with an equal mixture of glares and amusement. Obviously, something hilarious has been said inside, for those laughs could not be for anything small.

And, indeed, the now chuckling male reaches up to wipe a tear from his eye, cheeks flushed in merriment and white teeth flashing against the bright sunlight filtering in from outdoors. Twin triangles skirt down his rough face, animalistic dark brown eyes focusing on the one sitting across from him. His own hair is wild, untamed, pushed back only a bit by the forehead protector tied over his head.

The expression that the other is giving him, however, makes his laughter fade away completely. The other is always quiet, stern, and lazy, but a genius. He listens to the other as he speaks up, sluggish voice drawling out in that devil-may-care tone, ignoring the other's burst of amusement.

"Laugh now, it's the truth." He turns his head to stare behind the countertop, vaguely focusing on the small itch forming underneath his slick backed black hair, the high ponytail serving as a perfect spot for his spiky hair to tuft out from the back of his head. Half lidded dark eyes stare off into nothingness, shoulders hunching over as he places his elbows against the counter itself, forearms crossing over each other as he sighs. "Besides, it's not like they can actually become a team. Sai is sent on one person missions all the time. Sakura is always training with the Hokage. And Sasuke…" He halts his words there.

His eyes fall lazily to the cup of tea he has been nursing. He reaches out slowly, curling his hand around it and pausing before finally lifting it up to his lips and taking a dragging sip before placing it back down with an all too audible sigh. "What a drag."

The other makes a noise in the back of his throat, considering this, and leans over to pull some ramen into his mouth, chewing slowly as he rolls this new knowledge around in his mind. After he swallows he sits back on his stool, leaning down with the bowl and plopping it on the ground, watching as the large white canine moves in from outside to begin eating the leftovers offered to him. He breaks his gaze away, tilting his head to the side.

"You're right, Shikamaru. The Hokage had been stalling on reforming Team 7. And who would be their team leader? No one would know how to handle that mix matched group anyways. Too much baggage, if you ask me." There is a long pause where he mulls over his words. That probably hadn't been the best way to put it, come to think of it. While trying to figure out words that would sooth the ones just said, his thoughts are interrupted by his friend, the bored lull hinting at a bit of caution as well.

"It will be dangerous. No one under Sasuke will know what to expect. They will all be on edge, no matter how much he tries to gain their trust. It's not possible. Not after everything." He stops, lidded eyes closing as he listens to the dog slurping noisily at the soup from the ramen, having already devoured the more chewable parts.

Their conversation has inadvertently drawn close to dangerous territory, but certain things had to be discussed in the open, if only to give themselves peace of mind. Shikamaru always believed himself to be the one that wouldn't plunge head first into taboo subjects, so he isn't even mildly surprised when Kiba is the one to keep going.

"Everyone thinks he did it, you know. Or that he had a part in it." The words are hushed. Spoken not like a schoolgirl departing crushing gossip, but rather more like someone who is afraid that their head will be ripped off and fed to some wild animal for even bringing the subject up. "That has not been determined yet." Shikamaru shifts in his seat, eyes moving over his shoulder at the store's flaps before taking in a deep breath and sighing again before sliding backwards off of his stool, brushing imaginary dirt off of his chest before flipping a few coins onto the counter and leaning down to ruffle his hand over Akamaru's head, earning himself a low growl from the still lapping mutt.

His lips twitch in a smile before he stuffs his hands in the front pockets of his pants, casting one last look at Kiba before moving out of the Ramen shop without so much as a goodbye.

….

Dun, dun, duuuun.

**WARNING!**

**WARNING!**

Graphic material in upcoming chapters. If you don't wish to read it, then skip it!

Though, then you might not understand the chapters after that. Oh well.

You have been warned.


	5. That Which Is Inevitable

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**Explicit Material in next two chapters! Read at your own risk!**

That Which Has Changed

Chapter Four

That Which Is Inevitable

"You came." Flat, not a question but a statement, showing neither surprise nor admiration. The redhead looks at him sideways, emerald greens revealing nothing that might be going through his mind. What did the other male expect?

There is a long stretch of silence and the gaze is broken by the other male as he looks forward, into the large sealed circle, saying nothing. What could he say, really? Form clad head to toe in black, sash wrapped completely around his neck up to his head, the only thing showing out from everything is one eye, glaring at the beast in the middle which is pacing.

The read head makes not a sound as he unwinds the red cloth around his neck, letting it fall to the ground unceremoniously before beginning on his shirt. The other man takes a deep breath and lets it out in a sigh, returning his gaze to the red head.

"I am surprised. Why did you come?" Honest question. Emerald gaze flashes to his own before he shucks his shirt, letting it fall effortlessly to the ground. His voice is level, accepting. "There was no other choice." And with that he moves forward, forgetting the other entirely as he breaks the seal of the circle an d draws the attention of a furious red eye.

The beast freezes momentarily, a low growl emitted from deep within his chest, ripping through parted lips, sharp teeth gnashing as he focuses in on the intruder. Red eye rakes over the other even as the red head slowly lowers his shorts and steps away from them, standing in view in all of his naked glory.

Feminine slenderness is illuminated by the moonlight, succulent pale skin beckoning, and the beast begins to stalk him, walking around his form in circles, loping lazily in a provocative way. The red head does not move, allowing this, his green eyes following every small movement.

With a flash, everything changes. The beast lunges forward, sweeping the red head off of his feet, and the male falls to his hands and knees, bowing his head as the male presses against him from behind him, bent over him and raking his sharp claws down the man's back, drawing thin lines of blood along the perfect flesh.

A small noise is emitted from the red head, and that spurs the other even further, his already naked flesh shivering against the red's own, tongue lapping against the back of the red's neck in an animalistic way. The red answers with a bow of his back, beckoning the beast for more.

And that is all it takes. That slick tongue drags down the length of the red's spine, dipping between cheeks and accessing the hole which holds the beast's fascination. Darting in and out, causing the red to pant out and cringe, the beast moistens him, getting him ready for what he craves.

Giving a guttural growl, the beast positions himself between the red's legs, clawed hands fastening onto slender hips roughly, disregarding the beads of blood that swell up beneath his claws. An extremely hard erection presses between trembling thighs, the head slick with pre-cum, and a wicked snarl rips out from upturned lips as the wicked male plunges into the red head without restraint, burrowing deeply and eliciting a pained and erotic cry, the red throwing his head back in unrestrained ecstacy, green eyes shut against the reality of what is going on.

Unable to resist the beast draws his hips back, drawing the length of his erection out, before plunging in roughly again. The moan that is offered is encouragement for him, regardless of what it might mean, and he falls into a quick, rough beat that rocks both of their bodies, claws digging into tender hips further as he lets out a snarl of pleasure, head tilting back as the loud slap of skin against skin resonates through the cool night air.

Strong, bloodied right hand moves from the slender red's hip to snake around and clasp at the free erection even as he continues to pound into him from behind. Grip smoothes along the newly standing erection, his body curling over the reds as lips cruise over the soft flesh of his shoulder, even as his own hand begins to stroke along the flesh of the other man, causing the red to arch his back beneath him and cry out in shocked reluctance, the entirety of his body shivering against the onslaught of pleasure.

Meanwhile, the bystander watches with a heated gaze. His breath hitches, eyes closing as he tries to block out the sight, but the sounds are far from being able to be ignored. So, resigned, he leans against a tree, chest heaving as he opens his eyes and focuses his gaze on the violent coupling before him. Never before had he found two men coupling exciting, but perhaps this is the result of isolation, because the violent view before him could not possibly be any more erotic.

He shivers as he finally looks away, the sounds spurring him imagination further than the actual viewing, and his breath hitches.

The beast himself continues to ram into the red, unrelenting, his chest pressing against the other's back and causing the red to lose his balance and its not long before his face is pressed into the dirt and grass, the beast curling his left hand into the man's hip further, drawing more blood and another pained cry. The beast leans over, smiling before sinking sharp teeth into the red's shoulder, tasting blood as he gives a particularly rough jerk to the male's member, causing the red to cry out loudly and orgasm in the beast's hand, the white liquid spilling out against the ground.

The beast, however, is not finished. Unrelenting, he continues, single red eye flashing.

….

I'll never tell.. :)


	6. That Which is Pain

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**Explicit material in this chapter! Read at your own risk!**

That Which Has Changed

Chapter Five

That Which Is Pain

They watch as he paces back and forth on all fours, restless, single red eye darting to and fro. There is a deep sigh and the red head slowly stands, staggering a step. The other reaches up, grabbing at his forearm, watching the beast with weary eyes.

"You aren't ready to go back in yet." The words are strong, clipped, and angered. The red head looks down at the other with squinted emerald eyes, voicing in a bland way the only thing that matters. "Regardless, he is ready."

There is a drawn out silence before the other male stands and works at the ties of his baggy pants. "Then I will go. You are still healing." Finality. Unarguable. Still, the red speaks up, emerald eyes blazing. "You have never gone before." It is a statement, not a question. One single dark eye slides to focus on the red.

"It must be done." And that is that. The red slips back down against a tree, sitting to watch what is to happen. The other male, now naked from hip down, moves into the circle and attracts the attention of the restless beast. There is not even a second to reconsider, for the beast tackles him, causing him to fall onto his back.

Crouching over him, tanned skin is darkened even more so by the night, pale moonlight accentuating a feral red gaze. The male bites down on his lower lip as shoulders push his legs up by resting behind his knees, pushing him into a too-feminine position, his feet resting against tense shoulder blades.

Still slick with the previous ejaculation the beastial man slides the head of his still hardened erection into the tight entrance provided for him, grunting as the rest meets resistance. The suck of breath beneath him accompanied by another strangled noise makes the beast snarl and plunge the rest of his length in, tearing at the virgin cavern, eliciting another strange noise from the older male beneath him.

Unable to reign himself in, the beast begins to roughly engage the other male, the mixture of semen and blood becoming greater as he continues. The man beneath him closes his eyes, face scrunched up in pain as he allows it to continue, accepting his decision and its consequences. Gloved fingers dig into the dirt, gouging at the earth in pain, hoping to distract himself from his own predicament.

A slick tongue runs over the cloth concealing the man's face, trailing across his cheek to stop at the corner of his eye where he would draw back and a guttural sound would begin in the back of his throat to spill out in what could only be described as a howl as his hardened member spills its essence into the other male just as the other ejaculates as well, his own sticky white sliding over his stomach and trembling as his muscles in his abdomen spasm.

It had to be done, he thinks to himself, as the beast collapses on him in a heavy sleep, not even bothering to pull himself out of the other male.

…

Still never telling.


	7. That Which Is Recalled

That Which Has Changed

Chapter Six

That Which is Recalled

They stand side by side, one wrapped up just as before in black, everything covered except for one dark eye. The smaller figure to his side is cocooned in dark brown, the color melting with his tanned skin perfectly, that one red eye sticking out from the midst of his face, locked on the male before them, his face and head completely covered as well. There is silence, as seems to be the norm, broken only when the figure in brown reaches out a bandaged arm, the white standing out shockingly against the brown, even covering his fingers.

The wind picks up, shifting the red cloth draped around the even smaller male, red hair dusting over his pale features as he reaches out his own hand to meet the bandaged one of the other, green eyes meeting the solitary red even as a rustic voice growls out from beneath the brown cloth covering the others' face.

"I apologize, Gaara. I wish you would have declined his summons." That red eye darts sideways to his black clad companion, though the gaze is not returned. They all know that he would not have refused the summons. It was necessary. It had to happen. Gaara lets his arm fall back to his side as his features show nothing of his thoughts on the past two days.

He turns away, knowing that his words of encouragement would be unheard by either of them, and takes his first step on his journey home, flashing out of sight with the blink of an eye.

The two companions stand in silence, neither daring to speak right away. The small chirp of a bird nearby resonates through them, their senses flared out and noting ever other small specimen in their immediate vicinity. The one in brown moves first, turning and heading the opposite way of where Gaara had just disappeared, steps slow and methodical. The man in black falls in step easily beside him, dark eye sliding to gaze at him as his low voice soothes out.

"Gaara knew the dangers. He accepted it of his own free will." More silence, the other male not wishing to speak as of yet. They fall easily back into that uncomfortable quiet, the leaves rustling in anxiety as it continues. Finally, almost breathlessly, his growled voice rumbles out once more.

"It would have been fine. I could have endured." The gruff rebuttal is too clear in his raw voice. A single dark eye meets a red, and they both stop immediately. Under the swaths of brown fabric a scarred chest heaves up and down in heavy breaths, their gaze speaking volumes. Gently, almost cautiously, lips move beneath black fabric to speak. "I am fine as well."

The man has too much pride to admit to any kind of discomfort or pain, but he feels it regardless. It's not as if the encounter had been gentle. But then, there is nothing to do about it now. He continues as if there has not been a pause in his words. "There was no reason for you to endure. It would have eventually become unbearable, and that would have caused problems. Only a beast can take on a beast." He refuses to state that he is not of the beastly nature like them, but mostly it is the truth.

Silence again, until the red eye rips away from the black, snapping to their right and scanning the overgrown woods for the presence he feels fast approaching. He recognizes it, somehow. From somewhere he had traveled, perhaps? But then, they never stayed in one place too long, so what could it be? Fingers twitch and curl, itching to dive under folds of brown to grasp at any weapon, but he refrains. The chakra does not emit hostility, so there is no need.

The man in black does not go on the defensive, either. Between the two of them, one opponent would be nothing, no matter who it might be. When the ninja does appear, the skinny body falls fluidly before them, standing upright and saying nothing.

They take him in just as silently. He is ivory and coal, a clash of the two colors in his skin and hair and clothing. Black pants cling tightly to his long legs, hanging from too-skinny hips. The bare expanse of his abdomen shows off lined muscles, cut horizontally off by the shirt that hangs just above his ribcage, hiding the small chest in darkness. Sleeves end just above his elbows, showing off slender forearms and wrists wrapped in white bandages.

Swan like neck leads to a sharp chin and small ears, which adorn a passive face. Lips are thin lined, achingly similar to the bland grey-black eyes. A glint of light bounces from the metal forehead protector that is mostly hidden by thick locks of black, all in all making the ninja look more like a carving than an actual man. A black eye hones in on the Hidden Leaf Village symbol even as a the man in brown stiffens. The man decides to speak, his slightly monotone voice holding true to his appearance.

"The fire's of the past burn brightest when submerged in water." A nonsensical phrase, meaning nothing to any random passerby or eaves dropper. The head nearly swallowed in brown cants forward and lowers, shielding that one eye from view as the man in black takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, inaudibly, before his voice replies. "The moon waxes red in the light of the day."

There is silence, the Leaf ninja slipping a small, just now noticeable pack from his back, crouching down to reach into it and draw out a scroll and ink brush. He opens the scroll with a flick of his wrist and it takes him less than a second to fluidly draw out a depiction of a raven. Within a few moments the inked bird takes off into the air, and the ninja slowly rolls the scroll back up and replaces it in his bag, standing and slinging it over his shoulder before looking back at them.

Silently they depart, the two following their new companion whether they would like to or not.

…..

Sai, himself, would have rather not had to take this first mission as an Anbu Captain. In fact, he would have rather not became an Anbu captain at all, but the Hokage had spoken and there truly was no way to argue with that. Orders are orders, after all.

He hadn't been doing much in the months following the announcement of the three new Anbu captains. He had watched as day after day Sakura and Sasuke would be given small missions to begin with, gradually moving up to bigger and more important ones, while he sat back. Even his team had been put on hiatus with him. The reasons were unclear, but Sai had little patience for sitting on the side lines.

And then, unexpectedly, he had been summoned to the Hokage. He went, alone, and found the Hokage's office in the same state, with the exception of the woman herself waiting patiently behind the desk.

She hadn't looked up at him at all. Hadn't moved the entire time he had been in the office. But her voice had spoken, and he had listened, barely getting any information at all. _Seek out two men_, she had said. One in black, one in brown, with no other physical features given to help him in his search.

When he found them, she had said, offer them a phrase. A simple phrase, and they would answer with one just as easily as he had given his. So, he had left the next morning alone, with two phrases repeating themselves through his mind as he began his hunt.

And, three months later, he has succeeded. Sitting with his back against a tree, one leg drawn up to his chest with his forearm resting over it, his grey-black eyes survey the two figures sitting quietly on the other side of their small campfire. He wonders, idly, who they are and what they have to do with the Hokage.

Never had he been given so little information to work off of. That alone meant these two were really important, or highly dangerous. Sai blinks slowly, considering that in the back of his mind. He had to retract that thought almost immediately. No, they couldn't be dangerous, because the Hokage would never send a single ninja to deal with dangerous individuals. Unless, of course, the dangerous individuals are ones that she trusts. That in itself is a disturbing thought.

_None of my business_, he thinks to himself, closing his eyes against the night so that he can rest. They would finish their journey back to Konoha in a matter of days.

…

To review or not to Review. That is the question.


	8. That Which Is Unease

**Thank you Dreambeamz, as always! Your reviews were appreciated! And I'm glad you think its enticing! :)**

**Andy2908: Thank you for the compliment on my writing! I try, really. I wanted to make something different for a change. And it is good if you are confused! That's what I meant to happen. Don't worry, It will all come out by the end of it. I promise! And you have a good idea so far as what's going on, according to your guess, but that's not exactly right. Keep on reviewing! It is appreciated! :)**

That Which Has Changed

Chapter Seven

That Which is Unease

Dark, blackish blue hair slants horizontally over her forehead, bangs tickling the arch of her slender brows. Framing her face, long strands fall to her collar bone before sweeping over petite shoulders to spill down her back and sway between her shoulder blades as she shifts from one blue sandaled foot to the other.

Large silver eyes, pupil-less, are focused on the dusty ground between his feet, her all consuming shyness keeping her from uttering a word, regardless of him being family. Such is her disposition. Dark blue vest rests over a white shirt, completed by dusty colored shorts that end just above her knee. The forehead protector slung around her neck has the hidden leaf symbol etched into its center.

Her companion is not so docile looking. While she stands with her hands clasped behind her back and feet close together, he stands with his arms at his sides and his legs positioned shoulder width apart. Black vest rests over a black shirt, whose sleeves hug sculpted shoulders and end just before his elbow.

Black shorts end mid-thigh, decorated only by black sandals and a serious look etched on his face. His eyes are the same, silver and without a pupil, while his longer hair is pulled back nearly at its end by a white tie. Long strands fall to frame his oval face, kept at bay only by the hidden leaf forehead protector that is tied over his forehead where it belongs.

They are silent, almost uncomfortably so, but in the years the two have been able to read each other, for the most part. Overall, they are both more anxious than anything. Why were they sent to meet and guide strangers into the village? Who were the strangers?

The Hokage had specifically called them to her office, so they had to be important people. Even their arrival has been kept from the guards at the gate, which is highly suspicious. But it is not their position to question the Hokage.

"Hinata." The clipped way he says her name makes her jerk and she blinks startled eyes up at his face as he tosses a bland look over his shoulder, arms moving up to cross over his chest. She shifts under the scrutiny, unprepared for his sudden calling.

"Yes?" It's timid, a meek question. Ah, that seems to be unchanged. But then, little could be done about the way someone reacts. She would always be this way, she has no doubt about that. Even after everything. She muses to herself, considering that maybe her strong side comes out only when she feels the need to protect. That would explain a lot.

There is a stretch of silence and he parts his lips as if to speak, but she blinks as something seems to catch his attention and his head whips back around to stare at the long, tree lined dirt road that stretches out away from Konoha.

It had been a long, long time since Hinata had felt ill at ease just by looking at something. Not her standard, shy uneasiness, but a foreboding that nearly envelopes all of ones senses. So, nearly floored, she has to catch herself as her left foot slides back as if to employ her to turn and leave.

She slides her eyes to Neji, gauging his reaction as well. God help her, she nearly bolts right then. His eyes are a bit wide, his jaw clenched tightly against the aura that seems to pour along the road and through the gates. It is unfathomable to them both, it would seem.

It isn't like sensing chakra. Chakra could be seen, could be read. This chaotic… feel… had nothing to do with the natural flow of chakra or jutsu, it was just there, hovering near their consciousness and licking at their natural fleeing instinct.

And the cause of it all is accompanied by a strange gust of wind that picks up the dust along the road, swirling it in an almost cliché way as two forms begin to materialize, walking at a very slow pace. Hinata probably would have found it funny in any other situation.

She swallows dryly, looking again to Neji whose eyes have narrowed dangerously, muscles tensed in readiness. Lady Hokage could not have possibly meant to meet these two figures, could she?

As they finally draw close enough to where they are right outside the gates, they stop. Hinata, if possible, becomes more uneasy as she takes them in with her silvery eyes. Could they possibly be any more unnerving?

The tallest is swathed in black, complete from head to toe, his face wrapped up with not even his hair showing, one coal black eyes staring at the two of them with an unreadable expression tucked away.

She tears her gaze away from him and glances towards the other, only slightly shorter male, his form a bit broader, but all the same almost unmeasurable under the thick folds of brown identically wrapped around him. Again only one eye is showing, though this one opposite of the man in black.

And yet, Hinata finds this man the more daunting of the two. The danger doesn't come from his seemingly larger stature. It doesn't come from the way he stands staring at them with a blank stare. No. All of this barely registers in Hinata's mind.

Red. An endless, endless sea of red. It looks too much like blood. She subconsciously realizes that her breathing has hitched a bit in fear. Fear! She closes her eyes in a hard blink and looks back to Neji whose poise had not changed, though she is happy when he is able to get the words out before her.

"Who are-" But he is interrupted by a slinky ivory skinned male who appears behind the two strangers, very familiar face startling Hinata out of her own personal turmoil. She blinks rapidly, lips parting in her disbelief, even as Sai's bland words cut out at them both.

"I believe the Hokage sent you to escort these two to her office. I must go report before you arrive. I leave them to you." And without a word or even a pause to allow any questions they may have, he is dashing around them, fading into the ample buildings and daily bustle of the Village.

Hinata watches him leave before turning her eyes back to the two strangers who have not spoken, spiking her unease even more. Neji motions for her to go ahead and speaks at the same time.

"Follow her. I'll bring up the rear."

There is no room for argument, but Hinata has the distinct feeling that it didn't matter what way they escorted the two strangers. They would be no match.

She feels her shoulders tense as she turns her back to them and begins to lead. It takes a few moments for her to do it, but finally she looks over her shoulder to see the two following her, still standing side by side while Neji brought up the rear with his glare firmly locked between the two.

What was Lady Hokage thinking?

…..

Hope you enjoyed. A bit longer than expected, but I got really into it. Hope it wasn't confusing.

Review if you'd like, don't if you don't feel like it.

I'm going to eat some ramen. :3


	9. That Which Is Unheard

That Which Has Changed

Chapter Eight

That Which Is Unheard

They had been in the office for a very long time. Too long. In fact, (she notes as she throws a wayward glance at her other two companions who seem to be trying to hide their own thoughts and feelings behind bored, lazy lounges against the walls) whatever is happening on the other side of the large door in front of her has taken most of the day. The sun already flirts with the horizon, the sky painted a mirage of beautiful colors.

She drags her gaze back to the door and narrows her eyes. She had been surprised when she had returned from a mission earlier that day only to be found by Sasuke who, with that ever present bland expression and flat voice, had told her outright that they were to go wait outside the Hokage's office until they were summoned inside.

A small sound drags her attention away from the door once again and she looks down at the ground, trying not to cringe away from the inky white and black bug that skitters across the floor, pausing before wiggling underneath the Hokage's door.

One of her pink slender brows raises up ever so slightly as she casts another look at her companions, zoning in on the lanky expanse of ivory and coal that makes up Sai. She is unsurprised to see the scroll half opened on the floor in front of his now kneeling form and he looks up to meet her eyes, brush poised as if he were about to paint something or, more than likely in this case, had just painted something, and innocent expression in his dark eyes.

Sly devil. Her lips quirk in amusement but she says nothing as she looks back at the door again, waiting. Well, at least one of them would be able to get an idea of what is going on.

….

_Skitter skitter._

_Creep._

_Stop. Wait. Twitch._

_Keep moving. Along the wall, tiny feet fluttering over the hard floor, senses spanning out as far as they can._

_Shuffle, scuttle, scurry up the leg of a desk. Wait, hide._

_Listen._

"As I said before, you are absolutely insane. You actually think that this can be accomplished? It's been too many years. Far, far too many years for this! It's not even feasible! You called us back here for this?"

The figure in black is not pleased. Oh, not pleased at all. Single black eye is narrowed in stubborn anger and defiance. They had risked everything to come back here, for what? For her whim?

The Hokage sighs, shifting in her seat and folding her hands together before her face, eyes darting between the two of them as she thinks of what to say.

_Scurry, shift. Slide up a bit more on the leg, stop, wait. Wait for more._

"I understand your thoughts, but there is nothing to be done about it. I have summoned you back, and for this reason only." There is a pause where tension slowly begins to fill the air and then finally she speaks again, slowly, too quietly.

"Has he been able to fix his.. problem?" Her eyes slide to the figure in brown as she does her all to try and keep calm. A dangerous individual indeed. She blinks slowly as the one in brown stays silent and the one in black answers.

"-I- have a way to control it. It's not fixed, it's just.." His voice trails off as he meets his companions bloody red eye with his single dark one. How would they describe what it was that kept him under control and satiated? He finally answers in a smooth, flat way that offers no room for more questioning on the subject.

"Diverted." Yeah, that's what they could call it. But still…again, the one in black speaks up, saving the one in brown from having to speak. "It's still too much to ask. We cannot stay here in this village. We cannot risk for a second anything happening. You saw the destruction, everyone did. Hundreds of people died. This village was-"

"Enough. I know better than you the losses suffered and the pains it took to get everything back to normal, so I do not need you to preach to me. I am doing what I believe will make Konoha a safer village. That is my final word. As Konoha Nin-"

"We are –not- Konoha's property any longer."

When he speaks out of turn, the room grows deathly silent. A new feeling, eerie and uncomfortable, fills the room in a sudden wave as something dark licks against their minds. Without being able to control it, a shiver flows up her spine even though her face stays passive.

She raises her eyes to meet the one red orb locked in on her, his entire demeanor screaming danger underneath the layers of brown covering him from head to toe. He had been the one to interrupt her, to step up and put the one thing on the table that no one would have dared to say before.

_Listen. Shift. Twitch._

The silence is thick, almost choking. She struggles with the words that refuse to form on her tongue.

_Twitch. Skitter back down the desk, move towards the wall, follow it again._

_Hurry, towards the door. Almost, almost…._

The Hokage blinks.

Squish.

And everything has shifted. The man swathed in black has stepped off to the side, whereas in that second where she had closed her eyes and reopened them, the one in brown had made it to the door where his foot had descended down upon the ink bug that had been heading towards the door.

She blinks slowly, confused, before her eyes narrow and she sighs. His voce reaches out to her once more, only the second time he had spoken in the hours that they had been cooped up in this office of hers, and she tenses again.

"I will do this. But do not believe it is because you have ordered me to. I am no longer Konoha's property. I do this because I want to." There is a pause and when he speaks again there is a note in his voice that can almost be mistaken as amusement.

"Now I think you have three very curious Anbu captains waiting out in the hall way, shall I let them in?" And she is almost positive even as she nods and he moves to open the door, that when he had looked at her with that single red eye, he had been laughing inside.

…..

Hope you liked it! I know its still a bit out there and confusing but its gonna start clearing up real soon!


	10. That Which Is Revealed

That Which Has Changed

Chapter Nine

That Which Is Revealed

He does not leave much time for the Hokage to argue with his decision to let the three Anbu standing outside the office in. Of course, she hadn't looked as if she would argue with him about it anyways. Eventually everything has to come out into the open, brutally or not.

Though his companion thinks the idea is insane, his own thoughts track more along the trail of positive disaster. It's not as if they would not find out eventually, and hiding it would just make it worse in the end. But again, it has already been long enough for the entire encounter to go completely sour very fast.

Better for it to be here, where talented Ninja fill the Headquarters to the brim and the Hokage can practice damage control. He understands their insistence that he stay in his own realm of secrecy, but to do what she is asking of him, he can't possibly remain hidden, even if his companion sounds as if he is about to drag them both as far away from Konoha as physically possible.

Sai is the first one he sees, since the man is standing in front of the door and staring blankly down at the ground where the small crack under the door would have been. Sai looks up, startled, but his single red eyed gaze slides to the female off to the side, staying there for a moment longer than necessary, before finally moving to the last male who remains leaning against the hallway wall, unmoving and seemingly uninterested.

So very much like him. Beneath folds of brown he tilts the corner of his lips into a hidden smile of bitterness. Yes, so very much the same. He speaks, his deep timbre voice growling out to them and making the female blink in surprise. That's right. None of them have heard him speak before this, and he knows from experience that a voice seemingly coming from nowhere is slightly disturbing.

"The Hokage wishes to see you now."

He stands to the side, allowing the three to filter in through the door, Sasuke of course being the last. Finally, a flicker of something. Sasuke passes him, his expression remaining blank even as his midnight eyes slide sidelong to meet the single red eye offered for viewing.

There is no recognition, no sign of Sasuke even feeling as if there is something amiss. And then, the moment is over, Sasuke moving to stand with Sakura and Sai off to the side, opposite of where his own partner stands.

He closes the door with a decisive click even as the Hokage begins to speak to the three newcomers. He turns and moves to stand beside his blacked out partner, moving his one red eye to take in the woman speaking, even if he can care less about what she is saying. At least for the moment.

"Sakura, Sai, Sasuke…"

They stand in a little line, just like old times. Same habits, different group of three. _How nostalgic_. Again his lips twitch beneath the swaths of brown as he tunes back into what the Hokage is saying.

"…will be working with them during a new mission of utmost importance." Her eyes sweep between the two groups and she focuses in on the three Leaf Anbu Captains as she continues on, ignoring the tension seemingly building in the room from them.

"I need the five of you to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand. Intelligence has revealed that there may be an attempt on the Kazekage's life, but the motivation is un-"

"What?"

Is he hearing things? He blinks slowly, his mind refusing to clamp onto the information that has just left her mouth. She turns her eyes to him, and he feels three other pairs of eyes move onto him as well, even as his companion places a hand on his shoulder to keep him from stepping towards the desk like he wants to.

The Hokage furrows her brows and tilts her head a bit to the side, confused at his sudden outburst. She examines his…eye… for a moment before she speaks up in a slow, hesitating voice.

"There is enough evidence to point to the Kazekage being targeted by some unknown faction for assassination. As we are closely intertwined with the Sand, we have taken particular interest in the full investigation of-"

As is his way, and to the surprise of the three Anbu, he interrupts her. "Gaara's life is in danger?" His voice is deathly quiet, a low growl of angry disbelief. _Gaara, in danger_. Gaara, one of the closest people to him anymore. Gaara, the one who had traipsed out of his Village, alone, to come to his aid.

Gaara, who had withheld the fact that he is being targeted for assassination.

And he has no doubts that Gaara had deliberately withheld it. There is no doubt that he knows of it. But… why? Why keep something so drastic from him? _It's as if…_

He blinks and nearly explodes with the realization of what it means. He can't decide what exactly it is that he feels, but it's nearly impossible to hold in the growing tension in his chest.

Gaara doesn't want him to take unnecessary risks. He doesn't want him in the target being painted on his own back. Gaara, who continually tries to repay a life debt.

He doesn't realize that he has started to lose it outwardly as well as inwardly. Though somewhere in his mind, subconsciously, he feels the rumble rising in his chest, the growl growing louder as it passes over his lips.

He tries to reign it in, but he can already feel it spinning out of control, much too fast and all too sudden. Through his one red eye he absently notes three Anbu now facing him, each in mid-reach for weapons even if they are unsure as to why they feel like they are in any danger at all.

He can feel the warning sliding down his flesh, creeping slowly away from him in invisible tendrils, seeking for something to latch onto and dig into. He can't stop the sudden fury that over rides whatever feeling it is that he had been having at the thought of Gaara being in danger, and of Gaara wanting to protect him.

And just when he feels as if he might launch himself towards the female Hokage that is now standing, wide-eyed, behind her desk, the feel of strong arms wrapping around his chest and locking his arms to his sides is the only warning that he gets before his chest is thrown against a wall, his cheek pressing against the wall roughly.

He snarls, thrashing, needing the incredibly burning sensation building beneath his skin to go away. He tries to push against the wall, but only succeeds in going so far before hips thrust demandingly against his own from behind, causing the entire length of his body to press painfully against the wall as hands lock against his wrists and yank his arms over his head.

Slowly he begins to become aware of the shouting voice in his ear, though the words seem to be muffled to him, as if something is keeping him from hearing them clearly, though he can make them out for the most part in his head.

"Get out! Now!"

He instinctively raises his foot and brings his heel down against the bridge of the foot of the person keeping him nearly immobilized against the wall. There is a grunt of pain, but the hold does not give in, and so he wriggles somewhere, the uncomfortable burning suddenly intensifying into an unbearable scalding along his flesh and he cries out as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"… need help! There is no –way- you can control him like that! Sasuke, I need you to-" The Lady Hokage, again for the thousandth time since they have arrived, is interrupted, this time by another gut wrenching snarl-turned-cry that wrestles itself from his throat.

The more familiar voice shouts out again, desperately now, more pressure being applied to him as he begins to feel as if his skin is melting off.

"Get out, now! NOW!"

He can't stand it any longer, no matter how he tries to fight it off. The energy building up in him is too much, and it needs somewhere to go –now.- In a last ditch effort, in his pain logged mind, he goes limp against the wall.

The one holding him stops shouting, even as he notes idly that the two familiar women are halfway out the door, the skinny pale one is no where to be seen, and that stony faced one in now looking over his shoulder, not quite at the door.

Time seems to stand still as his red eye rolls wildly, and he flings his head back, deriving some sort of sick fascination from the crunch that comes when his skull meets the hidden nose of the other man. That does the trick beautifully and he finds that the grip on him loosens.

He drives his elbow back into the man's gut, even though he knows the one he is now attacking is someone he is not supposed to take anger out on. He knows that he is wrong when he spins around and takes the mans head between his hands and forces him to bend over further even as he drives his knee up into his face.

He knows he should feel sick as the man groans and slumps to the ground, unmoving, even as his one dark eye rolls up to focus up at him in dazed pain. He knows all of this, and yet he cannot keep himself from going even further by leaning over and jerking the man up by his folds of black cloth to send him flying across the room.

He stalks towards the desk even as the other man, the one he should not be attacking, hits the top of it back down, groaning in pain. But he is just following the motions, following his instinct. This is familiar. This he understands. Violence leads to what he needs to make this horrible pain go away. It's too much for him to bear. It always is.

He is nearly upon the man on the desk when, annoyingly, a figure is suddenly in his way. He stops advancing, his bandaged hands twitching at his sides as his red eye focuses on the obstacle, recognizing him but unable to connect why that should matter to him.

Midnight eyes stare at him coldly as an arm reaches behind his back, slowly drawing out a sword from a sheath strapped to his body, the metal glinting as the man holds it off to the side, tip pointing down at the ground.

This is not familiar. Not at all. He does not like this. And the pain is nearly numbing his body, but not in a pleasant way. He makes a sort of whining noise that turns into another nasty snarl as his entire body twitches, itching for something. Anything. It has to go, and it has to go now.

So, with that decided, he launches himself towards the familiar-but-not man wielding the sharpened blade, not adding up the fact that it is a weapon that can potentially kill him.

Just as the sword wielding man flicks the blade into attack mode, readying himself, there is a moment where he can nearly taste the relief awaiting him once he gets his claws sunk into the dark haired man.

And then he hits the ground with a crash, cracking the flooring as his hands immediately move up to grasp at something hard and unyielding around his neck that is… choking him. He claws at it, trying to get it to loosen, not comprehending what is going on.

His body surges with what feels like liquid ice as his vision begins to darken around the edges and, gasping, he looks up past the sword wielding man who is staring down at him with furrowed brows, his lips drawn into a frown.

The man he –shouldn't- have been attacking is sitting up on the desk, hunched over and breathing heavily, a single dark eye staring down at him in silent apology, the other eye still covered up. Though, despite the fact that he is floundering around on the floor gasping for air, all eyes are now turned on the injured man on the desk.

His vision darkens more, and right before he loses consciousness he takes a moment to take in the lightly tanned skin and almost too-long white silver hair that is pleasantly rumpled from the hasty removal of the fabric that had been wrapped around his head.

Absently he takes in the now bare hand that the man has up at his own throat, grasping something small and connected to a slender chain.

_So that's what happened_.

His vision goes black as a strangled female voice croaks out the only thing on everyone else's mind, minus the Hokage of course.

"K-K-Kakashi-sensei?"

…..

That was… a lot longer than I originally anticipated. Review if you want. Sorry, didn't feel like much of a grand intro before I started writing, so yeah. Thanks to all those who reviewed.


	11. That Which Is Deadly

So while I'm writing this, I'm listening to music I've never heard before, and drinking raspberry flavored margaritas. To say the least, I have no idea how this will affect my writing. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

BTW. Only gonna say this once, so I hope your reading this so I don't get freakin' FLAMED. I'm not quite sure if the Training Grounds in the anime are located in the actually Village or not, but in my story, THEY ARE. Ok? Ok. Awesome.

That Which Has Changed

Chapter Ten

That Which Is Deadly

_What is that noise_?

It reverberates through his body, causing him to rouse from his state of slumber. It's almost as if he has to trudge from the depths of the thickest swamp, but the struggle seems important, so he forces himself to do it anyways.

_Is that a bell_?

The methodical deep chime plunges into his very soul as he scrunches up his face and slowly becomes aware of his body, and how greatly it aches. He feels as if every bone in his body is broken, and as if every inch of skin in littered in bruises.

_That's not right, is it_? The only time he had felt this bad is when…

His eyes snap open and he sits up in the bed far too quickly, his hand automatically moving to cradle his head as he sucks in a sharp breath of air through his teeth, groaning softly at the wave of nausea that floods his mind and stomach.

He sits still, not even daring to open his eyes again against the bright lights of… wherever he is. He hadn't seen much in that brief first glance, but it was just enough to tell him that he is currently in some sort of medical facility. Most likely the Konoha hospital.

At least he will get good treatment here.

He slowly takes his hand away from his face and runs it back through his messy golden locks, longer on the sides than anywhere else, and his eyes fall down to stare at the white bandages wrapped around his torso.

His very otherwise naked torso.

He jolts to full on clarity, his eyes sharpening as he kicks down the rest of the covers, noting that he is only in a pair of red shorts that he is almost absolutely positive he has never owned. So that means that someone else has loaned him their clothing.

And that meant that word would soon be getting out that he is in the Village.

He clenches his jaw tightly, lips turning down in a frown as his eyes narrow and he silently berates himself. He had known better than to allow the small spark of feeling to get out of control earlier, but he is still unsure of exactly what had happened.

He gingerly extracts himself from the bed, a little sore here and there, but nothing he cannot handle. He reaches up and slowly unwinds the bandages, letting the white fabric fall to the ground and reveal no apparent wounds before he moves towards the open window, already knowing that he cannot stay in the treatment facility.

So he steps out of the window with a somewhat stiff grace, immediately moving away from the building towards the front gates of Konoha, despite his less than covered state of apparel. It doesn't matter. If he doesn't want to be seen, then he won't be. Easy as that. Simple. He sticks to the rooftops.

He wishes briefly that this is how all of life could be, but then again, life is never that easy, no matter how much one wishes it to be.

He veers off course at the sight of the gates, his mind suddenly focused on a different location than originally planned. His feet switch directions, carrying him over the high surfaces, darting in a zig zag pattern to get his body loosened up.

When he reaches thick trees he pounces through their branches, the direction of his destination second nature. He had spent so many days and nights in sweat, blood, and tears there, so it calls to him like a Siren.

His chest tightens and then loosens as he bursts through the trees into the clearing, landing noiselessly on his feet near the middle of it, despite the large circumference of the clearing itself.

A bird chirps somewhere and he steps forward, advancing on the thick wooden posts in the middle. The Training Ground. Team 7 had done many things here.

He draws up to the middle one, his hand reaching out to palm over the top of it, caressing the rough wood almost in a loving manner. When had everything gone so very wrong?

The Fourth Hokage? Itachi? Orochimaru? Akatsuki? Lady Hokage?

Can it really be pinned on one specific person, or one specific act?

_No_, he decides with a deep intake of breath that falls from his slightly parted lips in silent frustration. Everyone had played a part. Even him.

He blinks slowly and then glances over his shoulder at the intruder of his privacy, the corner of his lips twitching in amusement at the sight of the older man.

"Should you be up moving around yet? You look horrible."

Kakashi crosses his arms over his chest and offers a sour scowl. Well, as sour as can be seen with only one narrowed dark eye flashing in his direction. A black face mask covers up the lower portion of his face, and a black bandana slants over his one Uchiha eye.

It has been too long, he concludes. They had been covering themselves up from head to toe from the moment they stepped away from their old lives, relenting only to bathe and then that is one at a time. It had been imperative to keep themselves hidden.

But gazing over the older man's slanted white hair and tall body covered only by a loose black shirt and baggy black pants, he decides that he is unsure if they could ever go back to covering themselves up again. The freedom of wearing whatever they want is slightly appeasing.

The man finally speaks, humor laced into his tone as well. "I heal fast." The dark circles under his eyes and the way his gait has a strange stiffness to it when he moves forward belies his easy tall tale, but neither of them mention that. Weakness is not an option.

He turns his own gaze back to the wooden post in front of him, his hand falling away from it as Kakashi draws up to his side, both silently flitting through their own memories of the place.

"You won't let me apologize, will you?" He asks, already knowing the answer. They had been traveling together for too long now, and him doing whatever it was he did to Kakashi when he had lost it is small compared to what he had done in the past.

Just as he expects, the white haired man doesn't answer, instead reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"They know. They didn't see your face, but Tsunade… slipped. I came to let you know this so that there is no unwelcome… surprises on your end."

There is a deafening silence, a heaviness that hangs in the air as he closes his eyes and lets out a breathy sigh. It would have happened regardless, but he had wanted it to be himself who had told them.

Kakashi's hand slips away from his shoulder and he listens as the man turns and begins to walk away, voice gentle. "They will eventually stop obeying her order to stay away from you. You should prepare yourself for anything."

And with that, the man is gone, leaving him to his own emotions and thoughts. He beats back anything too painful, the fear of losing it again too great for him to allow himself to delve into those emotions.

So to quell the growing unease and the threatening tingle across his flesh, he falls into the complicated exercise routine that he and Kakashi had come up with to help keep his body in shape and his combat skills sharp.

The sun blares above him, warming his bronzed skin, caressing him and encouraging him with its hot rays. He slowly loses himself, unsure of exactly how long he dances around the clearing in a mock battle of death with his imaginary opponent. Bare feet fail to acknowledge the sharp rocks that bite into his skin, eyes unregistering his surroundings.

His muscles roll in eager compliance, abs shivering as he jumps up into the air in a crouch like way, arching his back and striking out with his right foot above his head, causing him to fall back to the ground and land on his two hands, the momentum automatically directed to his bent elbows so that he can give a limber back spring to regain his footing and continue his battle.

Soon he is fighting against himself in his mind's eye, his thoughts slowly spinning down that alley way he had been so careful to ignore. Sweat trickles down his temple, longer strands of his hair plastered against his face as he tries to push away the growing tingle against his flesh.

He moves faster, thrusting his fists out harder, spinning around more and more to try and discourage the growing energy in his body. He is now completely oblivious to his surroundings, his eyes closed as he continues to battle himself, cursing under his breath at his weakness.

So it is only natural that he does not feel the two approaching chakras. It's understandable that he does not feel the twisted emotions. It's almost forgivable that he does not even realize when a pair of wide green eyes and narrowed blacks land on him as he continues to drill himself.

So, when he lashes out in frustration, blindly aiming, he is mildly surprised to feel his fist connect with wood that splinters with the impact, as easily as knife would slice through butter. As the wood explodes around him, he falls to his knees, head bowed as his whole body heaves with his heavy breathing, in between the only two woodposts remaining.

S

He is unprepared. They both are. When they had finally snapped and asked Kakashi where to find him, they had not suspected this.

Their eyes take in the sight before them.

The lethal grace that the man had been moving with is unlike anything they had ever seen from him in the past. The violence offered in each kick and punch almost too much to watch.

And now…

Knees are bare and bleed against the assault of the rough ground, rocks digging into flesh relentlessly. Lean body is hunched over, palms resting between parted thighs, dirty and sporting scratches in sporadic places. Neck is arched, head heavily bowed, and adorned with what suspiciously looks like a thin silver collar.

Sunny blonde hair hangs long, breathing is ragged, heaving naked shoulders up and down in erratic fashion. Decorating his back are scars of various sizes and depths, some cutting clean from one side of his body to the other while others look as if a blade was driven into his hardened body.

The sun beats down on the form, licking harshly at the tanned flesh glistening with sweat. Skin shivers as he shifts, hands digging through the dirt and clutching at what he is able to loosen, fingers fisting tightly. Red shorts are all he wears, and the color itself clashes harshly against the color of his hair.

Sakura makes a sound in the back of her throat, and Sasuke watches as the man before them slowly begins to raise his head, spiky yellow locks falling around his face in disarray. The most striking feature dominates even over the sun kissed hair and browned skin.

Glaring out from behind long lashes and an angry scowl are two very distinctive eyes. One, a very bright and blood thirsty red. The other, a shocking glacier blue. Mismatched as they are, they seem to belong in the face of the man whose cheeks are decorated with three long, thick, whisker like markings. Familiar markings.

As intense as the scowl is, however, the man is unable to hold it. Almost immediately his features fall into that of surprise, those mismatched eyes widening as he takes in the two of them standing at the edge of the clearing.

None of them are breathing, Sasuke muses absently to himself. Even the man himself has stopped sucking in air.

When someone does speak, it's a strangled sound, slightly desperate. Only afterwards does Sasuke realize it had been himself who had spoken.

"Naruto."

….

Just in case you didn't pick up on it….

S means a slightly change in perspective. But I'm sure you are all smart enough to have figured that out.

Review if you want.


	12. That Which Is Nothing

**That Which Is Nothing**

_There's no way. _

Sasuke blinks slowly as the expression on the other male's face twists into something unrecognizable before smoothing out into open surprise, as if they really caught him off guard. Which, by the state of the training grounds and the position he is in, Sasuke can only believe that this is the truth.

_There's no way. _

He clenches his jaw, onyx eyes round as he tries to keep from gaping. What is he seeing? Is this for real? All of these years. All of these long years thinking not only Kakashi dead, but Naruto as well, only to find them both alive and well?

And extremely, extremely strong looking.

_What… just what is going on?_

He fists his hands at his sides, parting his lips to say something, anything, whenever the bronzed man unfurls from the ground, much like a lion awakening from a long overdue slumber.

S

_Naruto?_

_Naruto…_

Her wide green eyes are locked onto him as they all sit there staring at each other. Well, while her and Sasuke stare at him and he stares back at them. Or sort of in between them, as if afraid to make eye contact with either of them.

_Naruto…_

She takes a hesitant step forward, but stops at that, her brows furrowing in pain and confusion. What is he doing alive? Where has he been all of this time?

_Why did he abandon us? _

_Why did he abandon the village?_

So many thoughts, so much confusion. And Lady Hokage had known! All of this time, and she had known, and she didn't tell them. Why? Why? Why!

She feels something within her begin to crumble and she draws a hand up, fisting it over her chest in a slightly defensive manner, as if trying to protect her heart.

_Naruto!_

S

Silence. He can hear the birds beginning to chirp again now that he is not darting around anymore. He is aware of the smell of his own sweat, can almost hear the beating of their hearts, can smell each distinctive scent that makes them who they are.

He had never been able to do that before, recognize people by scent. But he finds that he rather likes it now, as he takes in the soft flower and jasmine scent of Sakura and the stronger, huskier scent of Sasuke… a nice blend of something spicy and warm.

Naruto blinks slowly, unfurling himself from the ground in a languid manner, as is everything he does now. He stands tall, pressing his shoulders back as his back straightens, and revels silently in the way the sun tingles at the sweat drops making little trails down his chest and torso.

He schools his face into something more accommodating.. blank and nearly emotionless, staring at them with his one blue eye and one red eye. The silence is nearly driving him mad. He and Kakashi never stayed in each others' presence this long without saying something, unless they were both in a foul mood.

But Naruto supposes that they can't come up with the words to say, and really, he doesn't blame them. He can only imagine the feelings going through them right now.

He finally shifts his eyes to take in Sakura, clutching a closed fist to her chest and looking all the world like someone has just died. Or, in this case, come back from the dead. It makes something in his chest shift. He doesn't want her to have that look.

Slowly, even more slowly than anything he has done in a very long time, he turns those mismatched eyes to Sasuke, meeting a pair of onyx eyes that are zoned onto his own face.

Naruto can't help but stare right back. Sure, he had seen Sasuke when they had all been in the Hokage's office, but for some reason, it feels different now. Maybe because then Sasuke thought he was just some outsider that the Hokage knew that had nothing to do with Konoha.

Maybe it was because he himself could act like he didn't know them at all.

Maybe it is because Naruto is stripped bare of all of his protective walls.

He can tell Sasuke wants to say something. It is written in his face, in his eyes, in the way his lips are slightly parted. His dark hair is slanted over his forehead, tossed a bit messily as if he has been whipping around too much, and in reality that's true.

Naruto blinks slowly and reaches a hand back behind his neck, rubbing at the sweating skin there, and offers a tentative smile, aiming for a nonchalant greeting in the hopes that he can break the tension, and only because he can't really think of anything else to say.

"Hey, long time no see, huh?"

…

Sorry it took so long for an update, I have been out of the count for a while, and then had to deal with drill and stuff. But I hope you all liked it. :)


End file.
